


Grano por Grano

by Vismur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur





	Grano por Grano

UNO

GUSTAR

\- A ti te gusta Steve, ¿no? – dicto Kono desinteresadamente mientras movía sus dedos por la computadora táctil, pero con voz firme dando a entender que era una afirmación, no una pregunta. - ¿Perdón? – pregunto atónito el detective Danny Williams al intentar no atragantarse por el tajante inicio de conversación.

\- Que te gusta Steve – volvió a decir, mientras unas fotos de sospechosos pasaban por la pantalla, durante 20 segundos reino el silencio.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – pregunta contrariado, y con su voz de queja cada vez que algo le molesta.

\- Tomare eso como un si – dijo la chica de la habitación mientras manda las fotos por celular.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de eso – contraataca molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- Vamos Danny, deberías darte prisa y decírselo, antes de que te lo ganen – Kono por fin lo miro a la cara, encontrándose con una escena divertida, lo que parecía un berrinche y un ligero toque rosa en las mejillas del detective.

\- Tú estás loca – declaro molesto mientras empieza a caminar de un lado a otro – y para que lo sepas, no me gusta, Steve es un loco amante de las armas, que anda… - y Kono escucho un largo parloteo de defectos, los intentos de asesinato, los años que ha perdido en tan poco tiempo, suspiro divertida, ah el amor… Chin le debía dinero.


End file.
